A day in the Life
by pandorazellas
Summary: Will eventually be a series of one shots showing different points of the relationship between K and Sakano. Most set before the events of 'Vision of the future'. this story will no longer be updated here, see AN
1. Confession

"Common K-san! Drink up, this round is on me!" Shuichi squealed into the Americans ear. K tried to resist the urge to throw his drink over the head of the hyperactive pink ball of bouncy that was Shuichi Shindo. He rolled his eyes and took a sip of the beer that had been sitting in front him of. K grimaced at the taste, it had been sitting there longer than he thought and it was no longer icy cold.

The blonde spun round in the barstool to face the crowd on the dance floor. Among the sea of people he noticed Hiro and Suguru, strutting their stuff on one of the raised platforms, dancing in the most suggestive way imaginable. The group of women at the base of the podium were watching in awe as the two sexy stars began to grind their hips together. K had to admit that the sight was rather hot and cracked a small smile.

"AH HA! Sakano-san did you see that? Finally K-san smiles!" Shuichi was bouncing around, causing the frilly hot pink shirt he was wearing to bounce around all over the place, the sight was actually making Ks head spin a little. K looked towards Sakano who was sitting in the barstool on the other side of Shuichi, he was amazed at how different the producer looked without his glasses on. He was wearing a simple black shirt and jeans, but both garments where extremely tight, showing off the producers slender body, K actually thought he looked pretty good, he made a mental note to tell Sakano to dress casual more often tomorrow.

"Sakano-san…K-san…common! Drink up and come and dance with us, it will be lots of fun" Shuichi whined and began to tug and pull on Ks arm. He quickly gave up when the blonde didn't even budge an inch. The pretty in pink popstar pouted at his manager.

"K-san, the reason we are here tonight is to cheer you up, it's time you stopped mopping around about Judy and maybe try to move on with your life, its been 3 months now K-san. To be honest, how placid you have been since it happened is really freaking me out, I mean, you haven't held a gun to my head in such a long time I'm beginning to forget what the cool steel feels like, of course that can only be a good thing, for me that is, but you should……………"

K turned away from Shuichi and ignored the rest of his rant. The one thing K couldn't stand was a drunken Shuichi, he wouldn't shut up at the best of times, but give the kid a drop of liquor and his mouth would run a mile a minute.

It had been 3 months now since Judy had called, no 'hello's or 'how are you's, she was straight down to business. She told K that she wanted a divorce, she no longer felt like she had a husband anymore and wished to be married with Ark, the Winchester family gorilla. At first K was devastated, but he really should have seen it coming. The tears had stopped a month ago but the heartache was still there.

K glanced back over at Sakano who seemed to be engaged in conversation with a rather tall and rugged looking foreigner, K was sure he was British from the accent in his speech. He watched as the man moved closer to whisper something into the producers ear, causing him to have a fit of giggles and blush brighter than a tomato. He then took note of the smirk on the ravens face and the touch of his hand on the other mans arm, causing him to more a bit closer. Ks eyes widened when he realised that Sakano was actually flirting back with this man….Sakano was gay?

K returned to his drink and laughed, of course Sakano was gay, the man was completely devoted to Tohma Seguchi, a true 'lap dog'. He'd seen the way the producers eyes followed his sacho around the office, how could he have not noticed it before? Was it because Shuichi had so much "gayness" about him that it outshone everyone else? Yes….yes that had to be it K decided.

He sat his beer down onto the bar and stood up, looking around to find a restroom to relieve himself. "Just nipping to the toilet Shuichi, make sure not to run off now okay?" He wasn't sure if Shuichi actually heard him or not, the young boy seemed lost in the music and was still bouncing around like an idiot. K wondered how on earth one Mr. Eiri Yuki was able to put up with it.

* * *

It was about half an hour before K finally managed to leave the toilets. He had run into an old friend from America who was in currently on holiday in Japan, they chatted for a while before K gave him his number and made his way back towards the band. On route he noticed Sakano and the foreigner head towards the back door of the club, Sakano appeared to be held up by the older man, maybe he was feeling sick and needed some fresh air. He finally made it back to the bar and sat down in the stool beside Hiro.

"Jesus, did you guys see Sakano? He was white as a sheet, I've never seen him so drunk before" K laughed, maybe he was a little drunk himself. He stopped when he noticed the strange looks the band was giving him.

"What do you mean drunk K-san? Sakano-san doesn't drink" Suguru raised an eyebrow at the American. "He had one beer when we first got here and the rest of his drinks were non-alcoholic cocktails"

K was confused. "But I just saw him leave with that guy, he was practically being carried out of here"

"Maybe he's feeling ill" Hiro piped up "He was very chatty one minute, then he suddenly went very quite and had his head resting on the bar, I thought he had passed out for a second"

K had this sudden uneasy feeling in his stomach, something was terribly wrong here. He watched as Shuichi picked up a red drink from the bar. "That big monkey dude said he was going to take him home, but look! Sakano didn't finish his drink. He he he, more for me!"

Ks eyes went wide for a second, it had suddenly dawned on him. The blonde jumped up from his stool and slapped the drink away from Shuichis hands, he ignored the boys cries of "wasted drink" and turned to Hiro "Sakano has been drugged, that's the only way to explain his behaviour" His mind when into overdrive, he had to find Sakano as soon as possible before anything happened to him. "Hiro! Make sure Shuichi gets home in one piece, I need to find Sakano" He didn't wait for a reply, instead he ran as fast as he could out the door he  
seen the producer leave by.

* * *

K was frantic, he had looked all around the block and there was no sign of Sakano. He tried to call his cell phone only to find it was switched off, he tried his house phone to see if he was home yet, and received no answer. K flipped his phone shut and stopped running for a second to catch his breath, bent over with his hands resting on his knees, breathing in sharp heavy breaths. He hadn't stopped running since he left the club.

The wind was blowing quite fierce this evening and it was causing Ks hair to fly in all sorts of directions, the blonde was becoming mildly irritated by it. He ducked into a nearby alleyway to get some shelter and took his phone out again, he knew all the numbers to the hotels in the area, he had called them all so many times when Shuichi would go missing that he knew them by heart, he hoped that Sakano had been dragged to one of them by the rugged man at the bar. He was about to dial the first hotel (Takanas inn) when some scuffling noises behind caught his attention. K shut off the phone and slowly made his way top the far end of the alleyway. A faint, pitiful cry of "No….p-please stop…I-I-I don't want this!" made his heart stop.

K pulled the small gun that was strapped to his ankle free and held it in both hands, standing with his back flush to the wall so he wouldn't be noticed, he listened…waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Common baby, you know you want this as much as me"

"N-no please, I'm really n-not interested"

"Look you're hard. Hmm you're a good length too, I bet you're nice and tight too"

_-gasp_- "Uhnnn p-please stop"

"Stop being such a wuss, you're acting like a little fucking virgin"

"………"

"HOLY SHIT! Dude? Are you a fucking virgin? That's just fucking twisted, someone as beautiful as you should not be so pure, I'm going to take great delight in showing you what its like to be a real man"

Ks grip on his gun tightened, how dare this man take advantage of Sakano like that, the man had never done a wrong thing in his life. A strangled cry from the producer made K leap into action, he threw himself around the corner, facing Sakano and the foreign man, who now had Sakanos naked legs thrown over his shoulders, cock in hand ready to invade. K pressed the barrel of the gun hard against the mans forehead, enjoying the look of fear on his face.

"let….him….go………..NOW!"

The man dropped Sakanos legs off his shoulders and moved as far as he could away from the gun, not once taking his eyes away from Ks. The American advanced on the man and grabbed him up by the scruff of his neck.

"P-P-P-Please don't kill me" the man sobbed, tears streaming down his face. The sight only caused K more anger

"HOW DARE YOU! How dare you beg for your life like that, after what you did to Sakano you deserve death"

"B-But I didn't touch him…" K cut him off by shoving the barrel into his mouth.

"I don't care! You feel the fear boy? It's not nice is it? Now imagine what that must have felt for Sakano? Sure he didn't have a gun pointed to his head but the fear is still there and it's exactly the same" K drew the gun back out of his mouth and wiped it on the ghastly yellow shirt the man was wearing. "have a think about it…while your sleeping!"

K swung the gun round and smacked the foreigne man over the back of the head with the handle, knocking him unconscious.

"Peace of shit, I hope you fucking rot in hell"

The manager made his way over to his work colleague and helped him to sit up, Sakano was babbling incoherently now, his shirt was ripped open and his trousers and boxers were ripped in two. K quickly took off his own trousers and slid them onto the producers legs, he then grabbed his cell phone back out and called for a cab to take them back to his apartment. K stood shivering in just his shirt and boxers, waiting for the cab to arrive.

* * *

K lay Sakano down on his bed and sat down beside him. He was shocked when a hand suddenly shot out and gripped onto his wrist

"Where am I? What the hell is going on? I can't see!"

K moved his hand so he was holding onto Sakanos tightly, he then reached out and brushed his other hand through the producers hair, trying to soothe him.

"It's okay Sakano, it's probably just the effects of the drug, they should wear off by the morning" He hoped "Your at my place right now, I brought you here, would you like anything?" The grip on his hand tightened

"Don't leave, dear god don't leave I'm fucking terrified" K had to admit he was a little scared himself, but he wasn't sure if taking Sakano to the hospital would help him any. Instead he stood up, a bit difficult to do with the vice grip on his hand, and kicked off his shoes. K the pulled back the blankets and urge Sakano to crawl underneath them.

Once the producer was settled in, K crawled in himself and pulled the poor frightened man against him. Sakano had begun to spew his incoherent nonsense again. K rubbed his hands over his back and held him close, trying to offer some sort of comfort. He rested his chin on his head and closed his eyes, listening to what Sakano was ranting on about

"I didn't know what to do, I couldn't move and my vision was bleary, his hands….disgusting hands were everywhere, I never want to be touched like that again, not unless if was by him but who am I kidding. Eh heh he he, why would he want a pathetic weed like me…why did that guy want a pathetic weed like me? I'm sorry if I have my beliefs and I know its sad that I'm a virgin at 29 but I've never met the right guy….hell I didn't even know I was gay until K-san showed up…….but then again……"

Ks eyes shot open, Sakano didn't realise he was gay until they met? He swallowed hard and ran his fingers through the short black hair in front of him. Did Sakano even realise who he was talking to? Had the drugs affected him that much? "What do you mean by that? That you didn't realise you were gay till you met K?"

"K is the most wonderful person I have ever met" Yup, Sakano didn't have a clue who he was talking to, his eyes seemed to have this glazed far away look in them. "It kills me that he's so torn over his divorce, I saw him crying in the toilets one day and I just wanted to hold him and kiss those tears away" Ks cheeks coloured slightly, embarrassed that he had been caught crying. Sakano fisted his hands into Ks shirt and held on tightly "I know I could never stand a chance with him, he's straight for a start and I'm also too much of a coward to even be known as his friend, let alone his lover. I want him to be happy and I want him to smile again" Sakano was crying now "I love him so much, I ache to think I may never be able to tell him that. Oh how I wish I could at least be given a chance"

K tightened his arms around the producer, he really didn't know what to say. Gently, he rocked the man in his arms back and forth, eventually breaking him out of his babbling rants and lull him off to sleep. K looked down on the sleeping face of the raven haired man, his cheeks streaked with tears, eyes puffy and hair askew. But at that moment K thought Sakano had never looked so perfect. He suddenly felt so right being held against his chest. Like a jigsaw, pieces that were made to fit together. He continued to stroke the raven hair until sleep creped up to claim him also, but before submitting, K placed a small kiss on Sakanos forehead and buried his face into the crook of his neck.

"Yaknow Sakano-san, maybe…just maybe…your wish will come true"

* * *

A/N: Love it? Hate it? please review and let me know. anyone who does review gets a cookie

holds up a jar of cookies

More to come soon...


	2. Confrontation

"W-w-what do you mean K-san isn't here!" Sakano screeched into the ear of bad lucks keyboardist. The green haired boy just blinked a few times at his producer before wiggling his finger in his ear to try and be rid of the ringing noise. "It's okay Sakano-san….I didn't need this ear….really"

The whirling tornado that was Sakano buzzed its way towards Shuichi, who was currently hiding behind his guitarist, Hiro. "Where the hell is he? We can't get any work done without him….Oh my god Seguchi-san is gonna have my ass for breakfast, my days as a producer are over…WAAA I'M SORRY FOR FAILING YOU SHUICHI!" Sakano collapsed to the floor sobbing.

Shuichi stepped out from behind Hiro and placed a comforting hand on Sakanos shoulder before helping him into one of the studio chairs. "Calm down Sakano-san" Shuichi beamed down at his producer and patted him on the back "K-san called this morning and said he had a previous engagement to attend and would check in with us before the end of the day"

Sakano stopped wailing and seemed to stare off into space, a moment later he jumped out of his chair and headed towards the door of the studio.

"You guys get on with work, I'm going to go and bring K-san back"

* * *

"I _knew_ you would be here" 

Ks head shot up at the familiar voice, he was surprised that Sakano had actually managed to find him. K had mentioned on several occasions that he wasn't a big fan of watching movies at the cinema, He preferred to watch them curled up on the couch at home with a cold beer. He watched as the producer took a seat beside him in the plush red theatre chair and reached over to take some of the popcorn from the packet that was sitting on his knee.

"Care to explain how you knew I was here then?" he asked. K didn't bother keeping his voice quite since they were currently the only people in that particular screen. Sakano popped a piece of the popcorn in his mouth and chewed for a moment before replying.

"It was simple really, today is Thursday, and on Thursdays this theatre shows old movies for a quarter of the price. You know that guy at the ticket office still charged me for a ticket even though the movie has only 20 or so minutes left, that's just plain shocking" the younger man popped another piece of the popcorn into his mouth "I remembered the movie listings in the newspaper said that they would be showing old Judy Winchester movies all day, when you told Shuichi you had a "previous engagement", that's when I realised you would be here" The producer explained proudly. "I remembered when you told me that the movie "Previous Engagement" was Judy's first big hit, the movie that made her a star"

K smiled sadly at Sakanos words "Yeah….When they finished filming the final scene for this movie Judy came running off the set and threw herself into my arms, I just stood and held her for so long. It was meant as a friendly gesture but it was then I realised that I was in love with her" K turned his gaze back to the big screen, watching the passionate kiss between 'Grace' and 'Maxwell'. "I took her out to dinner that night and told her how I felt, I was on cloud nine when she told me she felt the same way…I proposed to her 3 months later you know"

Sakano didn't know what to say, instead he returned Ks sad smile and turned back to watch the last remaining minutes of the movie.

The end credits started to roll and the lights in the theatre came back on, it was then that Sakano noticed how red and puffy Ks eyes were, his cheeks were still wet which meant he was still crying when he had turned up. The producer reached out and wiped away the wet trails with his thumb, letting his hand linger a little longer than necessary. K just stared at him with those sorrow filled eyes, the look itself was breaking Sakanos heart.

"Common, lets get out of here. I know this great little place where we can have brunch" The blond suddenly announced, he jumped out of his chair and grabbed Sakanos arm. The producer looked alarmed and tried to pull his arm free of Ks vice like grip. "K-san! W-we need to head back to NG! t-t-there is too much work needing done today, we can't just take the day off" but his words fell on deaf ears since K already had his cell phone out and was currently talking to Shuichi

"Shuichi! Yeah man Sakano found me…Anyway something's come up and I can't make it into the studio at all today…Oh, ummm, Sakano can't make it either, so it's just going to be you guys for today….Why does it matter….cause we are busy okay?...Shuichi I swear I'll come back just put a bullet in your skull if you don't shut up….That's a good little pop star, now run along and make me some pretty music, if I don't have any new lyrics to look at when I come in tomorrow then I'll make Sakano cry and lock you in the broom cupboard with him"

"HEY!" Sakano protested. He blushed when K mouth an '_I'm sorry_' to him and winked.

"Alrighty…Bye, bye then" K hung up the call and turned his cell phone off, he then reached into Sakanos pocket and grabbed his cell phone, switching it off before handing it back to the producer. "Right! Now it's of to brunch…..and I'm paying cause I'm feeling generous today"

* * *

Sakano looked over the menu with wide eyes, everything was so freaking expensive, and the café itself was very posh and flash looking. Sakano felt a little out of place among all the high powered executive types that were currently dinning. Sure he was a business man and worked for the almighty NG, but that didn't stop him from feeling so small compared to them. 

"K-san….a-are you sure you want to pay, this is all very expensive" He couldn't believe the price of even a single cup of coffee "Maybe they can just give me a glass of water or something…" K put down his menu and whapped Sakano off the back of the head with his hand. "Don't be silly man, just order some damn food or I'll order for you" Sakano rubbed the back of his head and decided on getting some sandwiches and a cup of coffee, the cheapest things on the menu. After making his order and handing the menu back to the waitress, Sakano turned back to face K. He nearly fell out of his seat when he saw that K was sitting watching him.

"Ummm is-is there something on my face K-san?"

K seemed to snap out of his daze at Sakanos words, he blinked a few times before laughing "Its nothing Sakano-san, actually I was just wondering what you would look like without your glasses in the day light, I've only seen you without them at night when we go out with the band" The blonde stood up and reached over the table to pull the producers glasses off his face, he giggled at the cute blush that spread across the younger mans face. "He, he, Kawaii!" he squealed, causing Sakanos blush to deepen.

After lunch was over with, K and Sakano went all over the place. K dragged Sakano into the arcade to play some shooting games, Sakano dragged K into one of the music stores to buy some cds ("_Ohhh the Chillies…Sakano dude you fucking rock!_"), they both eventually ended up in the park, learning new things about one another. Sakano talked about how he came to work with NG and how he discovered Bad Luck, K talked about the States and his beloved son Michael. It soon started to get late, the sun beginning to set behind the Tokyo skyline reminded the pair of this.

"You wanna come back to mine and have a couple of beers, maybe watch a movie?" K offered

"Sure, Sounds good" Sakano accepted.

* * *

K went into the kitchen to grab some beer and snacks while Sakano browsed through his DVD collection, looking for something suitable to watch. He cocked an eyebrow and withdrew the DVD 'Moulin Rouge', he never imagined K the type to own such a smushy romance movie. Sakano turned to face K when he emerged from the kitchen, 6 pack of beer in one hand and a bowl of popcorn in the other, he put both items on the little coffee table. "Oh hey, that's actually a pretty good movie, bet you thought I wasn't the type huh?" K grinned and grabbed the film out of Sakanos hands. "Make yourself comfortable and help yourself to beer" 

At some point during the movie K and Sakano had moved so they were sitting almost right next to each other. Sakano was feeling a little bit tipsy now, he had drunk 4 of the 6 beers K had provided and now he had realised why I never drunk often, he was an extreme lightweight. It was now near the end of the movie and Sakano could feel himself getting weepy, he tried so hard not to cry but couldn't stop the few stray tears that escaped his eyes. He didn't know why, but he moved his head so it was resting against Ks shoulder, snuggling closer to the manager. He smiled when he felt K sling his arm wound his shoulders and allow him to relax into his side.

His heart was thumping wildly in his chest now, Ks arm had slid down from being around his shoulders to rest around his lower back, and his fingers were lightly caressing his waist. A shudder ran through Sakanos body at the touch and he heard K laugh a little. When the movie finished K snatched up the remote and flicked off the TV, Sakano felt him shift round to face him, the Americans arm was still around his waist.

Sakano just sat there and stared at the golden beauty before him, unsure of what was going on. He felt K hand smooth up his back and back down again, the action causing another shudder of delight to run through his body. Ks face had moved closer to his own. Shocked slightly, Sakano moved back a bit. "K-K-san...what…." He was cut off by a finger on his lips.

"Shhh, don't ruin the moment"

Sakano felt lips brush against his, almost experimental, before pressing against them again with a bit more force. K was kissing him! Sakano moaned into the kiss and felt K slide his tongue between his lips, he parted his lips a little more and allowed K to explore his mouth with his tongue. When they pulled away from the kiss Sakano found that he was now laying back against the couch with K lying over the top of him, he reached a hand up to push some of Ks hair back behind his ear, the blondes face was flushed and his eyes glazed over with lust, the look took Sakanos breath away.

"K….why did you kiss me?"

K had settled himself down a bit lower so their bodies were now flush together, the feeling was wonderful and the beating of Ks heart against his chest was soothing.

"I'm giving you the chance you so desperately wish for" the American bent down and murmured into his ear. Sakano gasped when he felt the blonde hot lips pressed against his neck and tilled his head back slightly, allowing the man better access. "How did you know?"

K pulled back from the kiss and sat back up, Sakano felt the arms round his waist tug him up to sit with him. One of Ks arms stayed wrapped around his waist while the other crept up into his hair, fingers gently running through his raven locks.

"That night about a month ago, when that asshole had you all drugged up, do you remember what happened when we got back here?" Sakano shook his head no, wondering what on earth could have happened. "Well, you were a little freaked out about the fact that your vision was screwed up and you began to gibber a lot of rubbish, you didn't have a clue who you were talking to. At one point during your rant you made a little confession" K moved his lips closer to his ear and whispered "You said that you were in love with me…is that true Sakano?"

Sakano felt his gut clench unpleasantly, his heart was now hammering in his chest and his face felt like it was on fire. He was frozen to the spot, Sakano wanted to run and hide in embarrassment at his drugged confession to K. When it all suddenly came flooding back to him he shot up out of the chair ready to lock himself in the bathroom. A hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down onto the couch.

"Don't run!" K told him "You told me, "how I wish I could at least be given a chance"….well here I am Sakano, I'm giving you the chance you want. What are you going to do?"

Sakano seemed to ponder for a moment before he practically leapt onto K and crushed their lips together in a breathtaking kiss. Ks hands were running up and down his back under his shirt, holding their bodies close together.

"_Ohh K…_"

"Call me Claude baby"

* * *

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know

If you do i'll give you a cookie

holds up a cookie jar


	3. Passion

Hey!

Well i have decided that after this story i'm most probably not going to be posting on here anymore. I know i'm not the greatest writter out there but i spent alot of time writting and rewritting this chapter and i was a bit annoyed at the fact that i would need to heavily edit it to be able to post it here. So instead i've decided to post only half of this chapter here, if you want to read the rest then you will need to look me up on adult fanfiction (my username is pandorazellas)

(Yeah i'm really going to stop posting things here, the amount of times i had to come back in to edit my story just because of stupid things like the site taking all the stars out of my text! Consider this my last chapter on this website, if your really desperate you can look for my works elsewhere)

* * *

It was lunchtime in the NG building and Sakano had decided to take his lunch to his office to finish up on some paperwork, he hoped K would be joining him but doubted it since the Manager also had his own pile of paperwork to sort through.

There was a knock at the door and Sakano jumped up hopeful that K had decided to join him after all. He opened the door and was greeted with the sight of the pink bouncy ball that was Shuichi.

"Hey Sakano-san" Shuichi moved into the office and held up a McDonalds take away bag. "Everyone has disappeared so I was wondering if I could have lunch with you?" Sakano smiled and gestured towards the little 2 seated couch that was in his office "Of course you can Shindo-kun, please take a seat"

Sakano walked back to his desk and picked up his own lunch before sitting down on the couch with Shuichi. He already knew exactly why the little popstar had come to see him, any minute now the questions would start.

"So how are things going with you and K-san then?"

Sakano smiled, it was so obvious that was why Shuichi was here. The young boy was a sucker for romance. "It's actually going pretty well, that's been around four months we've been together now" He picked up a piece of the sushi with his chopsticks and popped it into his mouth, watching Shuichi as he picked the pieces of gherkin from his burger, the look of disgust on his face was rather funny to watch.

"Wow, four months already? That's great Sakano-san! Have you guys been out on many dates?" Sakano thought back to the other day and smiled. "Yeah we spend almost every night together, just the other day he dragged me down to the arcade...again." he laughed "We played one of those shooting games for hours, it was really a lot of fun. Well that was until K ran out of money and he tried to find some sort of way to play for free, the owner has banned him from going back"

Once Shuichi had finally picked all the evil gherkins from his burger he took a huge bite, quickly followed by three French fries and a slurp of his strawberry milkshake, Sakano stared wide eyed at the amount the boys' mouth could hold.

"So are you guys still enjoying the "honeymoon" period?" Shuichi asked around a mouth of fast food. Sakano blinked at the singer, confused "What do you mean Shindo-kun?"

"Yaknow, where you guys can't be apart for more than a few hours, always touching and hugging and kissing….having sex aaaaall the time" Shuichi swallowed the mouthful of food and looked excitedly at him, practically bouncing around on the couch. "Ohh Sakano-san, you just have to tell me what K-san is like in bed, is he a rough or gentle lover? Or does he let you 'love' him" The boy wiggled an eyebrow at him.

Sakano blushed a deep crimson colour, he knew Shuichi was going to ask personal questions, but he didn't imagine they would be that personal.

"Ummm I'd rather not talk about that Shindo-kun" He took a long drink from his water bottle and continued to eat his sushi, hoping Shuichi would drop the subject. Unfortunately he had no such luck.

"Awww common Sakano-san! We're both guy, you can talk to me about that sort of stuff, go on please tell me, what's it like to sleep with K-San?" The young boy looked up at him hopefully. Sakano swallowed hard.

"Ummm…w-well you see Shindo-kun….I actually don't know"

* * *

"What do you mean you haven't slept together yet?"

"Oi! Keep it shut Nakano, like I said it's none of your god damn business"

K took a long drag of his cigarette and exhaled slowly. Hiro had arrived in his office about 10 minutes ago asking for some time off next week, family matters he said. Once Hiro finally got K to agree to his taking time off he decided to stick around and talk to his Manager for a while. The topic of conversation being the newly formed relationship with him and their spastastic producer.

"K-san, you guys have been together for about four months now and you still haven't done it? That has to be some sort of record! Are you not getting all sexually frustrated?" Hiro was relaxing back in Ks desk chair, his feet sitting up on the desk. K was standing by the open window looking out over the city.

"Yes Hiroshi, it's a little frustrating, but this isn't just a fling okay? Sakano isn't ready for that stage yet and I can respect that. I'm hardly going to force him into it!"

Hiro opened the little mini fridge that was hidden under Ks desk and helped himself to a can of beer. He cracked open the tab and took a long drink. "I'm not saying you need to force him, just try and coax him into it, jeez you make it sound like he's a virgin or something"

K didn't say anything. The topic of conversation was beginning to get on his nerves. Instead he gritted his teeth and stubbed the remainder of his cigarette out in the little glass ashtray on the windowsill

"Oh my god! Sakanos a fucking virgin isn't he? He's a god damn 29 year old virgin isn't he…..dude that's actually a little sad….." He stopped talking when he felt the cool steel of Ks gun pressed into the side of his head.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about my lover is such a way Hiroshi, at the end of the day it's his choice"

"Oh you call him your lover do you? Even though you guys haven't had sex yet?" the gun was pressed harder against his head

"yes!"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes of course I do"

"Have you told him that?"

K had suddenly gone quite, the gun was removed from Hiros skull and moved himself back over to the window.

"No…I don't know how to tell him"

"The words 'I love you' are generally a good start"

"I know that you twat! What I meant was I don't know when would be a good time to tell him!"

Both men sat in silence for a moment

"………..Dude, I can't believe he's a damn virgin!"

/Bang/Bang/ a couple of rounds were fired into the wall beside the guitarist head.

"FUCK OFF HIROSHI!"

* * *

Sakano was actually glad Shuichi had decided to come and visit him, if anyone was going to understand his problem then Shuichi would, and he knew that even though the singer had a big mouth he would keep everything that was said just between them.

"I really don't know what to do, I kinnda want that first time to be special, Yaknow? And right now I would d-do it with K but I'm afraid that it's all going to go wrong, with my complete lack of experience and all" Sakano was pretty sure that he was going to end up with burns on his cheeks, he just couldn't stop blushing. The boy nodded in agreement with his Producer.

"Don't worry Sakano-san! I'm sure it'll be fine. I can only imagine K would be the dominant one so all you would really need to do is lie there and enjoy it" Shuichi balled up the take-out bag and tossed it towards the trash can, he giggled when he missed and it bounced of the edge instead.

"Yeah I kindda figured that much out, but I mean things like f-f-foreplay and st-stuff"

"Have you and K actually done more than kiss? Like a hand job or a blowjob?"

Sakano nearly fell from his seat on the couch, man was Shuichi forward. "Ummm, well we-we sort of fooled around a bit a few nights ago, he…Ummm. He kindda" Sakano swallowed and gestured towards his crotch.

"He sucked you off?"

Sakano was tugging at his tie, this conversation was a little harder than he though. "Y-yeah, and I sort of returned the favor, he seemed to like it at the time"

"Well that's a good thing Sakano-san, I'm sure K would have told you if it was crap, he seems like the type" Shuichi finished up his milkshake and tossed the paper cup into the trash can "Well we better head back down to the studio, if K gets there and we aren't back he'll get the guns out" The bubblegum boy leapt up from the couch and bounded towards the door. "Don't sorry about it Sakano-san, really. If K has been able to wait for 4 months he can wait another 4, don't let him push you into anything your not ready for okay?"

With one last smile and a giggle, Shuichi left the office and skipped back to the studio. Sakano followed behind him, replying the conversation they just had over in his head.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, but this is where the chapter ends here. If you want to read the rest, which includes a lemon scene, then please look me up on Adult fanfiction (username pandorazellas)

Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know, if you do i'll give you a cookie

/holds up a jar of cookies/


End file.
